Through Fire and Ice
by Mistyflower68
Summary: Poems about Warriors, told by themselves. Join their thoughts on loss, love, joy, glory, and everything else. Taking suggestions for moments to write about. Enjoy!
1. Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight

**I know there are many of these but I couldn't help myself! This poem is about Brambleclaw's thoughts after he finds out about Squirrelflight and the kits. Advised not to read all my poems unless you've read the most up to date warriors book. I love SquirrelxBramble… One of my favorite pairings. And I will take suggestions; just tell me, who the speaker is, and what the event is or who they are thinking of. I will not accept toms with toms (ex FirexGray) or she-cat with she-cat (ex FeatherxTawny) only for friendship but no love. And no OC's either, I find other's OC hard to write about. Review! Please?**

How I fell

How I felt

Oh there you made my heart melt

Inside my chest became cold and guarded

After you let me believe such lies

Never could I let one in

No

No more

After what you did

I loved my life

You and our kits

But then you had to lie for it

You said it all that night

Or rather "Our Daughter" did

To learn that I wasn't really her father

Shattered me

It was so hard to take in

And that you didn't really love me…

Though you never said it

I know you must not

For if you really did

If you _really _did

Then you would have let me in


	2. Bluestar and Thrushpelt

**I'm back! So here we are with a request from Hawktalon! I'll be doing Bluestar and Thrushpelt from Thrushpelt's POV on Bluestar in general! This one didn't come as easy for me… I feel like I just told Thrushpelt's life story… maybe because I more support BlueXOak, nonetheless, I loved Thrushpelt!**

Unloved

That was me

Unloved

That was her

At least by most she seemed to think

Seemed to think that she was truly alone in the world

Little did she know

That I loved her

I loved her so much

From the moment I met her

I knew that we belonged together

We _must_

StarClan forbid they lead me on so much

She made my heart beat

She made me stutter

She made my heart break too

Expecting kits

Not my kits

My heart broke

My love

She didn't love me

I knew they weren't fathered in our Clan

But I didn't stop loving her

I was angry at myself

For loving her so

Because she only broke my heart again

Yet she let other cats believe the kits were mine

I was proud

And happy

I loved them all

But then they went away

They weren't dead

It was as clear

As the sky

But Mosskit was

And Bluefur

The one that I knew

Left me forever

As she changed

And became

Bluestar

Of course I loved her

Still and still

Even after death

I love her

Still

Forever


	3. Honeyfern and Berrynose

**Two in a few minutes, another from Hawktalon, BerryXHoney, a couple who I really liked… I'm writing this from Berrynose's POV (why do I keep doing toms?) Poor Berrynose… I actually do like him… when Honeyfern was around at least.**

She went away

Why?

_Why?_

Why couldn't she live?

Why couldn't she be saved?

Perfect

The only word

To describe my love

My true love

My first love

How foolish I was

To let her sacrifice herself

For the kit who couldn't run

Fast enough

She cried

My dear Honeyfern

She cried

And cried

The pain wouldn't stop

I felt helpless

I couldn't do a thing?

But I should have

How could I lose her?

My one dear heart

The one who understood me

Like no one does

Or ever does

To this day

They see me arrogant

They see me greedy

They see me battle-hungry

I just want my dear Honeyfern

Back

_Back_

To this day

I hold a grudge

Against that kit

Who caused her to be

The Hero

That I already knew she was


	4. Feathertail and Crowfeather

**Next one is from Pengirl! Feather Crow who I love! Hopefully this will come easy for me… from Crowfeather's POV**

Misunderstood

That's all I was

I really wasn't that bad

But would others look at me,

As the hero that I wanted to be?

No they wouldn't,

Except for one

Feathertail

The _only _one

Who understood

She saw me differently

Even if others didn't understand

And myself

Why she, so caring,

So loving,

So nice,

So understanding,

To even lay her eyes on me

Dreaded me,

Who snarls,

Who fights,

Hot-headed as I was

I loved her

Undoubtedly

But then she died

How dare she?

I loved her

The one good thing in my life

Had to go away so soon

But Feathertail wasn't just a thing

She's far more than that

Beauty is she

And me the beast

I'll always be

Without her 


	5. Leafpool and Crowfeather

**Another one from Pengirl! CrowXLeaf this time. Not my particular favorite, I thought it was kind of random, but I've been growing some respect for it, especially having read "Fate breaks the path of freedom" which is a very good CrowXLeaf fic! From Leafpool's POV**

Forbidden

And Foolish

I always thought myself as the wiser one

When it was between my sister and me

How wrong I was

To fall,

For WindClan's hero

Their pride

Their joy

And now mine as well

I realized I had feelings for him,

Too late as it seems

Maybe

Maybe there was some way,

Some way we could have been

Together

Without having to run away,

Our kits

Wouldn't hate us then

We could be happy

Squirrelflight could be happy as well,

It pains me to see,

How many lives I've ruined

Unintentionally

I made a mistake

Is that I'll ever be known for?


	6. Sandstorm and Dustpelt

** This'll be the last one today! Or at least until I get more requests. Here is a request from Misgiving Writer as SandXDust, from Dustpelt's POV. I've added commas in this one for ya! :) Personally I'm more of a SandXFire fan, but your wish is my command :)**

Forgotten,

Is all I am these days,

As it seems to me,

The famous father of,

Spiderleg,

Shrewpaw,

Hollykit,

Larchkit,

Birchfall,

Foxleap,

And Icecloud,

Mate of Ferncloud,

But that's not what I wanted,

To be,

In all truth,

My heart belongs to another,

One not so soft,

One more headstrong,

And fiery,

Sandstorm,

Mate of Firestar,

But she was mine,

Once so long ago,

And in truth,

I never stopped loving her,

And don't think,

I ever will,

When I mentored Squirrelpaw,

I could see her resemblance,

I broke me,

It made me much too hard,

On the little apprentice,

Something I regret,

I regret many things now,

Many things,

_Uncountable _things,

But I believe my worst,

Was letting Sandstorm,

Slip away


	7. Dovewing and Tigerheart

** Okay! Today's poems starting up! First request is from Maroonheart for DoveXTiger, a couple who I support! This will be written from… hmm… Tigerheart POV! Special thanks to all my reviewers! :)**

Judged,

That's what all do,

When they first meet me,

Having to live with a name,

Shared with the most feared cat,

Ever

It's all everybody does

To me

And ever has

Is judge,

Except for one

Dovewing

Even her name,

Can make me smile,

She saw me,

For a different cat,

Than the one

For whom I was named

She saw me as,

Tigerheart

Not Tigerstar,

She understood me,

Even though our love was never meant to be

I think that it is.

Then she left,

She left me alone,

Only guided by

The dark shadows

The dark whispers

The slice of claws

In the dead of the night,

It was all I was now,

Nothing,

All I'll ever be

Without her,

I miss her,

I miss her so much

Do you know?

What it's like

To have the one,

That you love,

Love someone else?

Maybe that's why,

I go to the Dark Forest,

Maybe it's where I belong,

When I'm not with her.

Without her,

I might as well

Die


	8. Russetfur and Blackstar

**Alright! Request from Sandtail, RussetXBlack! I loved this couple, even though it never really was a couple… hehe… From Russetfur's POV! This one is very short, and I'm sorry! But since their never really was a fluff in the books, I just sort of ranted on… **

Unnoticeable

As our love seemed

It was real

So very real,

Even if

Nobody realized it,

I loved him

From the moment

That I saw him

Until eternity,

As I sit up here

In StarClan,

And watch his struggles,

It's as though

I'm being killed,

Again

And again,

He was the only one

Who I could find comfort in,

Even cats of our own Clan,

Seemed to hold some grudge

Against a former rouge

Becoming their Deputy,

And their leader's mate,

He always loved me

For what I was,

And I felt

My blood seeping out

And eyes daring to shut,

He looked at me

A look of

Horror

And,

Love

And then I let go,

With the knowledge

That Blackstar

Would always,

Love me for me


	9. Bluestar and Whitestorm

**Sorry for the long wait! Here is a request from Misgiving Writer as BlueXWhite. I wasn't entirely sure how to do this one because Bluestar and Whitestorm are related, but before I knew they were related I actually thought they were a couple. Whitestorm's POV**

Tenderly,

I cared for you,

In your time of need,

As I know,

That in a heartbeat,

That you'd do for me,

At least I hope,

I can't stand but hope,

With the thought,

My heart clings onto,

The thought that,

You might,

Love me,

For who doesn't,

Love you,

I can name many,

Who do,

Though you only do,

Love one,

And I know,

That it isn't me,

As much as I'd like it,

To be,

But I keep hoping,

Praying,

And Loving,

Caring,

For you,

As I always have


	10. Graystripe and Silverstream

**Here's StormyNight101's request for Graystripe and Silverstream. One of my favorites, Millie can never replace her! Graystripe's POV**

Everyday

I feel the pain

Of your loss,

Everyday

I lay down

And ponder

What would have happened

If you could've been with me,

My new mate

My new "love"

I know it's not true,

Not the love I felt for you

Millie,

Even she refuses

To accept my Clan customs,

She smothers my daughter,

Ignores my other kits

As well,

What kind of a mother

Is that?

You loved our kits,

Unconditionally

Even though unfortunately

You never got

To know them,

You still kept in good spirits,

Somehow, you found strengths,

When our daughter died,

I was broken

She was the living image

Of you

That I'd never see again,

And then our son

Went away,

Though I miss him,

I couldn't be more proud

Raising a good family

Doing his duties,

Though it's left me

Alone

Even though you visit my dreams,

How much I wish

That instead of Millie

That you could be here

Beside me


	11. Squirrelpaw and Stormfur

** Hawkpath's request, Stormfur and Squirrelpaw. I honestly thought this was a good couple before Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw came around. Stormfur's POV**

Unnoticed

As I was

I still managed

To love you,

Unloved

By you

As it broke my heart,

I still loved you,

I saw you

For you

And didn't compare,

You to your father

As so many have,

Even though

Your travels

Are nearly as famous as his story,

Clever you were,

What I admired

Your quick-thinking and spirit,

I couldn't deny it,

But then my friend,

He stole you from me

Even though I knew

Our love could never be,

I still loved you

Furthermore

And even now

With my life

In the mountains

I think of you

Every so often

And the love

That couldn't be


End file.
